Compartiendo el mismo sentimiento
by SassyDoll
Summary: Te odio—gritaron al unísono—para su desgracia sus rostro se acercaron y sus labios se juntaron-ambos lo sabían,compartían un mismo sentimiento hacia...Naruto? . Pero pequeñas acciones podían llevarles a nuevas circunstancias, circunstancias que podían cambiar su sentir...—¡Es mío! No te permitiré tenerlo!— Y de pronto ... le besó.—Juro no es SasuNaru,sólo esperen :) !
1. Compartiendo el mismo sentimiento

Aqui con un nuevo proyecto…me pregunto si algún día terminaré uno…

Bueno espero que lo disfruten…tengan por contado que al menos escribiré 5 cap más..

De ahí vere si lo sigo o no… xD

No se angustien si no la entienden ahora...prometo que será bueno

disculpen que sea corto el de ahora... es que ya tengo sueño...

Enjoy it!

* * *

**FF: "Compartiendo el mismo sentimiento"**

**Chapter 1**: _Compartiendo el mismo sentimiento_

_

* * *

_

_Sintió sus labios despegarse de los suyos…se aferró a sus cabellos blondos pero aún así sintió su aliento alejarse, pero la sensación tan reconfortante al haber compartido ese sentimiento, lo único que faltaba para completar esa felicidad era…_

_-Sasuke… te quiero.._

_Que gran felicidad…_

_-N-_

-(sueño)

* * *

-¡NARUTO!

Agua fría, con hielo y un gran almohadón en su cara

-Levántate Sasuke Baka- !... deja de soñar cosas que me ponen los pelos de punta—dijo su amigo frotándose los brazos

-Cállate… yo no sueño cosas espantosas como tú—dijo devolviéndole la almohada

-Hai hai…lo que digas…¿Has visto mis pantalones?

Vio como su amigo empezaba a destrozar su habitación revolviendo todo con tal de encontrar los benditos pantalones, su amigo tiraba objetos por todos lados y él seguía observando todos sus movimientos… claro que él sabía donde estaban sus pantalones… pero no se lo diría a su amigo…Suspiró…

-¿Ahora por quién suspiras teme?

-Apúrate si no quieres llegar tarde usuratonkanchi…

-Tan temprano y ya de buen humor, ne?—dijo sarcástico…su amigo

_Amigo….amigo….amigo…_

Uzumaki Naruto, su amigo desde que tenía uso de razón, sus primeras memorias eran con él… Era una persona muy hiperactiva y optimista, para el no hay nada que no se pueda hacer. "Este es el camino que voy a seguir, te ba yo!" Su cabello rubio poco podía hacer con su rostro, parecía aún un niño, aunque sus rasgos eran de una persona madura, combinando con sus ojos celestes y con las rayitas extra que le salían cuando sonreía…un tipo muy raro. Pero aún así…su… "amigo"

Suspiró de nuevo.

-Oe teme, ¿Qué hace mi jean en tu armario?

¿Cómo explicarle a tu "amigo" que guardaste su jean? Mejor dicho ¿Qué explicación darle? Esos jean ni le quedaban…

Solución rápida:

-Hmp

Excelente

-Bah… bueno al menos lo encontré… apúrate y vístete tu también teme!

Su amigo salió de su habitación y él se levantó pesadamente hacia el baño, una buena ducha despejaría sus ideas.

-Sasuke, no tengo calzoncillos,¿me prestas los tuyos?

Necesitaba urgentemente una ducha fría…

* * *

Hermosa mañana, hermoso sol, hermoso viento suave que corría sus ventanas, sería un día perfecto. Hasta creía oír el suave canto de las aves, a pesar de estar en la ciudad.

Se levantó de manera parsimoniosa, tomó una breve ducha y mientras se ponía las bragas su celular sonó: "No te quiero emocionar, pero creo que es él""No te quiero emocionar pero creo que es él""No te quiero emocion—" seguido de silbidos.

"Estúpido timbre" pensó. Cogió el móvil y vio que era un mensaje.

_Message _6:41 a.m.

_From:__Naruto-nto_

_-.-.-.-_

_Ohayo! Sakura-chan!_

_¿Podrías pasar por mi hoy?_

_No encuentro mis pantalones_

_Favoritos de la suerte_

_Y sin ellos no salgo, así que me_

_Voy a demorar_

_Onegai recógeme!_

_TQ, Naruto_

_xOxOo_

"TQ""TQ""TQ"… El día empezaba a mejorar, mucho… Dirigió su vista a la calle y vio que unos niños la señalaban desde abajo—vivía en casa de sus padres, su habitación estaba en el segundo piso.

-Onee-san, ¿no son muy pequeñas?—le gritó un niño y el otro empezó a correr

-¿ah?

Se miró así misma, ¿peque-ñas!... no se había puesto el brassier y había caminado hasta su balcón así… el mocoso se refería a sus-

-Maldito desarrollo!...maldita genética plana!—dijo profiriendo golpes al aire

-¡Sakura!... apura y baja a desayunar!

Madre… de proporciones bajas…

-Ya voy!...

Bueno no iba a destrozarse el día con eso, aún había muchas cosas que hacer… y entre ellas recoger a su amigo… su gran amigo… aquella persona que con una palabra cambiaba su día y su alegría… cuanto lo q—

-Sakura, ¡¿vas a bajar o no?

-Ya voy…. Ni que tuviera 5….

-Te oigo señorita!

-Que ya voy!

Cogió un polo color salmón y su semi enterizo—una especie de overol pero que era mas arriba de las rodillas—juntó los botones y cogió su bolso con sus útiles y sus sandalias rosas.

-Más te vale que bajes con zapatos incluidos, no quiero oir estornudos!

Ni modo, se los pondría en el último escalón.

-Adiós mamá!—dijo cogiendo unas tostadas y tomando un poco de jugo.

-¡Eso no es desayuno!

-Lo siento estoy apurada… debo recoger a Naruto…

Su semblante se iluminó…

* * *

¿Qué demonios era eso?

Se pasa la luz roja, le ponen una multa, casi la llevan a la estación, su licencia estuvo a punto de ser revocada y llega y ve…eso?

-Sugoi… ¿Cómo puedes tener tantos músculos?—dijo el amigo de todos, Naruto

Un pelinegro tirado sobre la alfombra de la estancia sin polo siendo admirado físicamente por un Naruto que estaba encima de aquel ser sin polo en una posición que podría estar incluída dentro de las poses iniciales del kamasutra.

-Naruto….—dijo respirando profundo

-Ah, ¿Sakura-chan?

-TEN MAS DIGNIDAD SHANNARO!

Un golpe directo en la cabeza hizo que el rubio cayera al costado del pelinegro…

-Dios… siempre tenemos que pasar por este tipo de situaciones—dijo el pelinegro levantándose

-¿Siempre?—dijo Sakura apartándolo un poco de Naruto-¿Quién es el que provoca esta situaciones eh? Acosador!

-Yo no provoco nada!

-Estrellita donde estas…quiero verte una vez mas…lalalala—dijo un alucinado Naruto

-¿Ves lo que hiciste?

-¿Qué yo hice?

-Si, tú!... ofreciendole tus musculosos brazos…

-Al menos tengo algo que le interesa, chica tabla plana!

Y ese era…Uchiha Sasuke… su más querido… ante Naruto, amigo; a las espaldas de todo… su más odiado enemigo. Nadie negaría que era un gran atractivo para cualquier mujer, su tez morena pero con claridad, sus ojos negros hipnotizantes, su cabello azabache rebelde, inteligente, su fisonomía perfecta hecha como una quiere, una talla de modelo… era un sex-symbol. Pero era un malcriado, atractivamente petulante, necesitaba un diccionario, demasiado sarcástico, misterioso… todo lo que las desquiciadas mujeres buscan… un total y hermoso enigma.

* * *

-Yo seré plana… pero al menos no hice una gran vergüenza en medio de todo un público, ¿si o no? Señor del peinado AFRO y short de patitos

Cuanto la detestaba, esa era Haruno Sakura, una chica dulce y tierna ante todos, con los ojos del más hermoso jade que nunca verías, cabello rosa como el árbol de su nombre, cerezo, un cuerpo proporcionado para su estatura, una sensualidad sutil que mataba a todos…. Para ellos, porque sabía que detrás de esa cara de niña buena, de inocente y débil, se escondia el peor demonio de todo el mundo… un demonio que te conduce directamente al Tártaro. La plagas de Egipto son una caricia al lado de ella.

-No sabes…

-….cuanto…

-TE ODIO!—Dijeron los dos al unísono

-Estamos aquí reunidos para consagrar en sagrado matrimonio—

-Naruto, cállate si quieres vivir—dijo un Sasuke molesto

-Uy que miedo con la amenaza del Uchiha—dijo fingiendo miedo Sakura

-Uchiha Sasuke…aceptas como esposa aHaruno Sakura…-comenzó Naruto si ser oido por los otro

-No te metas conmigo Haruno

-…en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza en la pobreza, en lo bueno y lo adverso

-Y que me vas a hacer si lo hago, ¿Me castigarás?—dijo irónica

-Hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si… claro que sí Haruno

-Y tú Haruno Sakura, aceptas Uchiha Sasuke como esposo…

-Te va a pesar… tablita

-en la salud y en a enfermedad… en lo bueno y lo adverso

-¿Crees que no soportaría tus tontos castigos?

-…en la riqueza y en la pobreza…aun cuando sea un gordo flácido y sin músculos

-Te reto a que lo hagas

-…y con una panzota hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si…si acepto tu reto Uchiha…

-Bueno, los declaro marido y mujer!... Puede besar a la novia!

-¿Qué hablas Naruto?

-No sean tímidos…ándenle…

Naruto se situó detrás de Sasuke y lo empujó hacia Sakura, y para su desgracia…los labios de estos chocaron…

-Vivan los novios!-dijo Naruto echando flores

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron aún con el rostro pegado… se odiaban a muerte…

_Ambos sabían porque… era porque ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento…_

_…hacia la misma persona…_

-NARUTO!—Dijeron ambos separándose y tratando de cogerlo..

_.Ambos lo sentían cada vez que estaban cerca…_

-No me alcanzan!

_…su corazón se los decía…_

-¿Quién puso esta silla ahí!—Naruto se cae siento alcanzado por sus amigos… le iba a doler…

_….Ambos sentían lo mismo por Naruto…._

….AMOR….

…

* * *

…

END chapter 1: Compartiendo el mismo sentimiento

* * *

_¿Qué pose del kamasutra practicaban Sasuke y Naruto?_

_¿A qué peinado afro se refería Sakura?_

_¿Shorts de patitos?_

_¿A qué sabe el besito de Sasuke y Sakura?_

_¿De que se trata este fic?_

…_Todas la respuestas—excepto la del kamasutra—en el próximo capítulo…creo.._

_THANKS FOR READING_

_xOxOo_

_From: Sunako Mikame...just me!  
_


	2. Perdiendo los estribos: Egoismo

_Hola,!_  
_Si están leyendo esto significa dos cosas:_  
_-que los reviews estuvieron buenos y me animaron a continuar por la aceptación del público_  
_-que no recupere mi antiguo documento de Word en el cual hacia una gran resumen de la historia en 20 lineas aprox. Señalando detalles, pero que se le va hacer… ya lo pondre si lo encuentro o si aun no lo han borrado_

_Mis pcs estan colapsando y toda la información que tenia se esta borrando.. snif snif.. ahora trabajo con puro usb pero como es tan chiquita la cosita se me pierde de vista rapidamente y termino echandole la culpa al gato; si, al gato porque el entra y empieza a revolotear(¿Qué se cree, pajaro?) y como lo amo tanto lo dejo y cuando me doy cuenta necesito el usb y se perdio…_

_Bueno bueno… solo les ire diciendo que ya que el fic esta teniendo buena cogida la parecer lo continuare..xD, nah, ya lo habia prometido asi que lo seguire de todas formas; pero igualmente **los exhorto a que lo recomienden a personas que crean que aprecien el fic**, antes esperaba que la gente que era guiada hacia el fic lo leyera y deje el respectivo review, pero no sucede eso, tengo mala suerte._

_El nombre de la escuela sera "Kikokushijo Gakuen School". Kikokushijo Academy si existe pero para dale un toque realista le daremos ese nombre. Si ven que hay horrores ortograficos es porque ahora estoy trabajando con la laptop y no me acostumbro mucho a ello._

_Bueno y para quienes aún tengan duda: Si, Sasuke-kun es de ese tipo de personas que le gustan las mismas… pero ya veremos que pasa con ello._

_Ahora viene mas escenas de Flash Back, algunas explican mucho… otras explican poco… de todas formas espero que les agrade, y disculpen por la demora sino que … últimamente he tenido demasiados problemas. Este capitulo quiza sea confuso pero me esforcé en hacerlo…. Al final den su opinión de cómo quieren que sea el siguiente capítulo… tengo una mente super ecchi últimamente… Enjoy it_

_._

* * *

**FF: "Compartiendo el mismo sentimiento"**

**Chapter 2**: _Perdiendo los estribos ... Reacciones... Egoísmo_

* * *

.

-Conduces peor que nunca  
-Cállate _afro_  
-Hmp

Y asi iban nuestros queridos personajes, ambos en la parte delantera del auto de Sakura, siendo manejado por la misma, y en la parte de atrás…

-Rapunzel …. My little pony donde está que no te veo..

…Naruto. Pero no el mismo Naruto, sino un Naruto amoratado y golpeado.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban más que molestos, estaban fúricos…

-Te odio—dijeron ambos

¡¿Cómo se le ocurría obligarlos a besarse? Y encima casarlos, aunque falsamente pero ello…

.

* * *

_Flash back_

_

* * *

_

.  
-

_-¡Maldita silla!_

_Dijo Naruto aún frotándose la cabeza de tanto golpe que Sakura le había dado._

_-¡¿Qué diablos tenías en la cabeza al hacerme probar esos asquerosos labios?_  
_-¿Asquerosos?—dijo Sasuke—no digas nada que tu beso estuvo peor que besar a un pescado congelado_  
_-¿Pescado?, ja Uchiha, tu beso fue el peor de mi vida_  
_-Ni que hubieras tenido muchos chica tabla_

_Crack, se rompió su límite_

_-¡!_  
_-¿Qué dijiste Sakura-chan?_  
_-Deberías aprender a insultar_  
_-No estoy a tu nivel…_  
_-Tabla_  
_-Afro_  
_-Plana_  
_-Patito_  
_-sin curvas_  
_-¿Qué?..._  
_-Jajaja…esa estuvo buena Sasuke…_

_Un aura negativa se hizo sentir en el ambiente… y el que más la pagó fue Naruto…_

_-Sasuke… controla a tu esposa…_

_Ahora eran dos quienes golpeaban sin piedad a Naruto…_

_-¡Que te sirva de lección!...Bon appetit!_

_Dijeron rematándolo con un golpe en la cabeza_

*Hagase constar que los golpes no son fuertes sino los típicos golpes anime que tan solo sirven para hacer entender el coraje, zero violency

.

* * *

_Fin Flash Back_

_

* * *

_

.

Cargarlo al auto no fue muy alentador, en cada paso hacia el auto con Naruto en brazos Sasuke sentía cada plato de ramen, estaba dicho: Ya no le traería más ramen.

Eran las 8:17, ya habían perdido la primera hora. Tendrían que hacer muchos trucos para poder entrar sin que la coordinadora le molestase. Habían perdido su examen de unidad, pero habría forma de remediarlo.

-¿Y si nos saltamos las clases?—dijo Sakura

Sasuke la observó.

-¿Miss puntualidad perdiendose las clases?... nunca creí que este dia llegaria.  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Acabas de decir que querías saltarte las clases…  
-Ah..pensé en voz alta  
-Querías llamar la atención de Naruto  
-No es cierto—dijo con cierto rubor—el está inconsciente , no serviria de nada  
-Hasta cuando tenderemos que pelear así… el único que termina golpeado es él..  
-Es tu culpa… tú acosador  
-¿yo?... ¿Quién es la que se le lanza encima todos los días?  
-Jajaja… yo tan sólo lo saludo, no me ando aprovechando de que vivo cerca a él y me ando desvistiendo  
-Aunque fuera así, al menos le gustan mis músculos…plana  
-¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?—dijo frenando de improvisto

Frenar tan rápido ocasionó que ambos casi chocaran con la parte delantera del auto.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?

Sasuke la observó. Se mordía los labios y parecía que iba a llorar. Sujetaba fuertemente el timón, no entendía el porque, hasta que sus jades se posaron fieramente en él.

-Porque no lo no puedes entender… no entiendo ni porque me enojo  
-Sakura….  
-Cállate… hoy no quiero saber nada de ti…

Sasuke la observó bajarse y cerrar la puerta tras sí. Estaban el estacionamiento de la preparatoria. Sasuke bajó y ya no la observó cerca.

-Sasuke… quiero vomitar…  
-Callate Naruto… ya llegamos…  
-Wack… con razón quiero vomitar… creo que le tengo alergia al estudio—dijo saliendo del auto.  
-Que sorpresa que recien te das cuenta—dijo irónico, Sasuke

Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a los edificios de la preparatoria. Naruto hablaba sobre sus nauseas pero Sasuke tan sólo lo observaba grabando cada uno de sus gestos en su memoria.

¿En que momento pasó eso?

.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_

* * *

_

.

_-Es mi figura de colección del gran "Imashita Ranger"—dijo un niño rubio de sonrisa zorruna exhibiendo un muñeco amarillo en su mano_  
_-Eso es imposible, sólo existe una y es la mía—dijo otro niño de cabellos rebeldes negros_  
_-Vamos Naruto!.. enséñale quien manda!_  
_-Andale Sasuke, dale en la cara_

_No quería comenzar una pelea por eso, pero tenía que defender su postura sobre su afirmación. Naruto era su amigo… ¿Qué hacer?_

_-Dale Naruto!_

_Un niño empujo a Naruto para que empezara la pelea pero no calculó que Naruto y Sasuke estaban cerca, y que ese empujón no daría pase a una pelea sino a un …_

_-Se estan besando!_

_Sasuke empujó a Naruto haciéndolo caer._

_-wackala… eso estuvo horrible…_

_Naruto se paró y Sasuke tan solo atinó a hacer lo que un niño de10 años haría en esta situación, irse de lugar._

_Al día siguiente…_

_-Takishima Ryu_  
_-Presente—dijo un niño levantando la mano_  
_-Tukawa Ninako_  
_-Presente…_  
_-Uchiha Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke…_  
_-Oe Naruto… ¿Dónde está tu novio?_

_El salón estalló en risas y la profesora simplemente continuó llamando lista…_

_-No lo sé—susurró Naruto_

_En la salida, Naruto salió corriendo hacia el parque que quedaba frente a su primaria. Se metió en el espesor de los árboles y al fín lo vio._

_-Sasuke…así que aquí te habías metido_

_Sasuke giró su cabeza en su dirección y se sento. Había estado ahí desde que comenzaron las clases. No lo demostraba pero se sentía inseguro… Miró a Naruto sentarse tan relajado a su costado._

_-Largo—le dijo, no lo quería ver_  
_-No me voy, este no es tu lugar Sasuke_  
_-Largo_  
_-Sasuke, sé que no te gustó lo que paso ayer pero no debe importar ahora… somos amigos y esto fue una cosa sin importancia…_

_Ese era el problema. Él sabía que era sin importancia pero… no podía dejar de pensar en el… en el problema_

_-Miren quienes están aquí—dijo un niño apareciendo con otros niños_  
_-Takishima…-dijo Sasuke destilando odio_  
_-El gran Uchiha reuniéndose en secreto con el novio… no pensé que fueras así…_

_Sasuke tragó seco… "cállate" quiso decir pero no le salió nada_

_-Tan valiente que te creías…_

_Cállate…_

_-Si ya no ibas a ir al colegio debiste estar preparándote para ser un buen amo de casa_

_Cállate_

_-Ya que el tonto de Uzumaki no sirve de—_  
_-Cállate!_

_Sasuke se abalanzó sobre Takishima empezándolo a golpear pero fue parado al instante por Naruto._

_-No te metas con Naruto, Takishima_  
_-Defendiendo al novio… que patético—dijo Takishima_  
_-No vuelvas a molestar a mi amigo baka!_

_Naruto se mostró frío, tenía una mirada gélida, tanto que incluso le inspiraba miedo al mismo Sasuke. ¿Desde cuando Naruto era así?_

_-De que hablas—dijo Takishima temblando al ver la mirada de Naruto_  
_-Nunca vuelvas a molestar a mi amigo… _  
_-Te gustan los hombres!... los hombres patéticos como Sasuke!_

_Naruto se acercó a Takishima y lo sujetó de la camisa. Sus ojos mar se volvieron tormenta amenazante para Takishima. Sasuke estaba perplejo._

_-Sasuke es mi amigo, te dije que no lo volvieras a molestar—acto seguido, le dio un golpe en el rostro_  
_-Naruto…_  
_-Al próximo que se atreva a molestarme a mi o a mi amigo, se las verá conmigo_

_Naruto cogió las cosas de Sasuke y salieron de ahí…_

_-Sasuke—Sasuke levantó el rostro—Mi mamá va a hacer torta por tu cumpleaños… ¿vienes?_  
_-Ah… si…_

_Amigos para siempre… a pesar de todo…_

_"Gracias… por estar ahí conmigo…siempre, amigo"_

.

* * *

_FIN flash back_

* * *

.

.

-No quiero entrar… me da pereza  
-Apúrate… no seas flojo usuratonkanchi

Con ese beso quizá habría comenzado todo, pensar que su primer beso fue con esa persona le hacía sentir raro. Pero a la vez le alegraba, en ese momento encontró a su amigo de toda la vida y también a la persona especial que ansiaba.

-Buenos días…  
-¿Estas son horas de llegar? Interrumpen mi clase

Sasuke buscó la cabellera rosada pero no la encontró, su sitio estaba vacío.

-Hay sensei… usted entenderá… se nos cruzó una anciana en la calle y—  
-Entiendo… la caballerosidad es primero, sientense joven  
-Gracias Kakashi-sensei

Pasaron a sus ubicaciones al fondo de la clase.

-Sasuke…¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?  
-No lo sé…  
-Pero ella nos iba trayendo…  
-No lo sé…  
-Pero—  
-¡Ya deja de hablar de ella!

Naruto lo miró y simplemente se recostó en la carpeta a dormir.

Estaba siendo patético. Estaba preocupado por Sakura pero no pudo evitar sentir enojo cuando le preguntó por ella. Cada cosa advertía que su propio sueño era casi imposible.

Era tonto, se estaba sintiendo inseguro tan sólo por unas cuantas preguntas…

-Sakura-chan….—dijo entre sueños Naruto

La odiaba, la detestaba, la despreciaba… pero su orgullo tenía cabida en esto asi que lo toleraria.

Un papel cayó en su cara. Lo desdobló y…

_Donde esta Sakura?_

_Que le hiciste enfermo Uchiha!_

_Si me entero de algo…vas a ver!_

_Desgraciado afro!_

Dale con el afro!..

Pero esta situacion si lo preocupaba...

-¿Donde estas Sakura?-susurró

Ella no se saltaría las clases solo por una nimiedad... algo más pasaba

-Kakashi-sensei, puedo ...

.

* * *

.

Sus lágrimas fluían... sin más decir nada solo mirando al infinito cielo sentía como todo su dolor se expresaba pero no se iba... nunca se iría...

_¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado?_

Bueno... reconocía que era su culpa. Cuantas veces había escuchado esas pequeñas y sensibles declaraciones, esos pequeños "me gustas" tan simples palabras con mucho significado que despreció y que ahora se le hace tan difícil decirlo... Hunde su rostro en sus piernas privandose de la luz, sumiendo en su oscuridad. Sentía que era la única persona en ese pequeño lugar apenas iluminada por un pequeño y diminuto,casi invisble rayo de luz que caía sobre ella. Cuan patetica se sentía... tantas oportunidades idas. No las merecía, nunca la mereció pero aún así... aún así...

-Aún así quiero que seas solo mío...

Egoísta... era una persona muy egoísta, pero aún así ella lo am-

-Deja de divagar

Sintió unas manos muy cálidas pero frías desacomodarle cariñosamente los cabellos

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Chica plana... esas preguntas debería hacertelas yo... ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?  
-¿huh? ... Lo que yo... quiero hacer?

Sus ojos azabaches, tales como lunas de eclipse se posaron en ella... amenazando su propio pensamiento, descubriéndola en un instante. ¿Qué es lo que quería hacer?

-Sakura... todos queremos algo... los políticos quieren hacer un país libre y democrático pero la corrupción les gana; la iglesia quiere convertir a las personas a su manera pero el libertinaje siempre existirá; un profesor quiere que sus alumnos aprendan pero sabe que solo 1 de cada 10 le esta prestando toda la atención... Sakura siempre hay algo que queremos hacer, que queremos lograr y ahora nuestra meta es que esa persona se fije en nosotros y no nos reconosca como sus amigos sino como más que ello... que nos llame de forma diferente, que nos vea y no piense que somos simples personas en su vida, que nos vea con otros ojos... Sakura, ambos queremos decirle lo que sentimos ... pero justo en este preciso momento... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
-Yo... no lo sé...

Sintió esas manos frías juntarse con las suyas. Una sensación extraña la gobernó. Lo miró: sus ojos cerrados, su nuca apoyada en la rejilla de la azotea su perfil levantado y sus cabellos moviendose con el suave viento. Entendía el por qué...

-Sasuke...  
-mmm..  
-¿Lo recuerdas?  
-El que...  
-La vez que me declaré...  
-Huh-sintió sus ojos posarse en ella-aún recuerdas eso ... eres rara  
-Lo tengo que recordar porque desde esa vez...  
-... te empezaste a enamorar de Naruto...

.

.

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

_._

_._

_Hoy es el día... _

_-Hoy es el día!-gritó con los puños en el aire_  
_-¿Qué le pasa a esa?_  
_-Se volvió loca... aléjate, no se te vaya a pegar_

_Vio dos chicas pelinegras alejarse de su lugar._

_Suspiró._

_Quizá se había preicpitado un poco pero cuando se despertó supo que este era el día perfecto para decirle todo lo que siente. Una sensación de calidez y seguridad la embargaba desde la mañana y tenía tanto optimismo en ese momento que estaba casi segura que Uchiha Sasuke se lanzaría a sus brazos y le rogaría que repitiera esas palabras que le acababa de decir, soñaba con que él la besaría como a nadie y le suplicaría arrodillándose que se case con él..._

_-Sería tan perfecto-dijo con una cara embobada_  
_-Casarte a los 14 no es bueno sabes, Sakura-chan_  
_-Cállate Naruto-dijo ruborizada_  
_-Sakura-chan-cogio la mano de esta-ven_  
_-¡Naruto!_

_Naruto presionó su mano y la arrastró hacia la parte con mas vegetación. Paró y se quedó de espaldas. Estaba inquietada, Naruto parecía más raro que nunca, generalmente si quisiera decirle algo se lo diría sin tener que arrastrarla a un lugar así._

_-Naruto... ¿te encuentras b-_

_En un instante tan largo, Naruto se volteó y la cogio de la cintura haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran rápidamente mientras sus brazos la sostenían con fuerza sin querer soltarla. Sus sentidos se perdieron al sentir su aroma tan fresco, el aroma de su cuerpo... _

_-Na-Naruto... ¿Qué haces?... Suéltame bakka-_  
_-Me gustas mucho Sakura-chan..._  
_-Ya me has dicho eso muchas veces... deja de bromear y suéltame_

_Sintió como Naruto estrujaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, ocultando su rostro en su hombro... y con un susurro y casi intelegible oyó esas palbras que ella diría después..._

_-Sakura-chan... te quiero ..._

_Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera... Naruto siempre le dijo que le gustaba pero nunca le dijo un "te quiero" y menos en ese tono tan serio... sus piernas flaquearon un poco... pero tenía que parar..._

_Lo empujó levemente y guardó las distancias. Empezó a reír nerviosamente._

_-Naruto jeje-lo vio aún cabizbajo-pero que dices... vamos, no seas tan formal, das miedo jeje..._  
_-Sakura-chan... ¿hoy te le declaras a Sasuke?_  
_-¿eh?_  
_-Te le declararas a Sasuke hoy, ¿verdad?_  
_-Yo... _  
_-No puedes negarlo... lo oí mientras hablabas con tu amiguita_  
_-Si... creo que hoy es el gran día... Naruto, yo realm-_  
_-¡Mucha suerte, Sakura-chan!_

_Vio esa sonrisa zorruna asomarse por su rostro, como siempre... pero aun tenía el gesto melancólico... entonces lo de antes si había sido cierto..._

_-Supongo que ahora sí ya debbo rendirme... aprender eso en esta situación es raro..._  
_-Naruto yo-_  
_-Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan... te he molestado muchos años con lo mismo y tu siempre has sido muy paciente... Sakura-chan, me gustas mucho y siempre te voy a querer, pero es hora de fijarme nuevos rumbos... jeje, bueno... no te quito mas tiempo; sabía que esto pasaría... Sasuke viene por estas horas por aquí así que prepárate_  
_-¡Naruto yo-!_  
_-Te veo luego_

_Vio su figura desaparecer entre la vegetación con la mano extendida despidiendo ese sentimiento. Por que a pesar de que siempre pidió que él le dejara de decir esas cosas, siempre quiso que no le molestara más... entonces, ¿Por qué sentía ese vacío tan hondo y grande en ella, en su corazón?_

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_Volteó a ver y vio a aquella persona por la que había hecho todo, claro que en silencio, sus cabellos negros, su postura fría, su piel nívea. Uchiha Sasuke, su único y gran amor._

_Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, lo vio avanzar hacia ella... quizá su sueño se haría realidad, quizá la abrazaría y le rogaría que estén juntos para siempre. Pero eso no pasó, simplemente Sasuke pasó a su costado como si ella no existiera, sintió una opresión en el pecho. Esta tenía que ser su oportunidad..._

_-¡Sasuke!_

_Los pasos de él se detuvieron, ambos de espaldas sin verse los rostros._

_-Yo... yo..._

_Badum... Badum... su corazón se aceleraba..._

_-Sasuke-kun..._

_Giró y vio su espalda, la camisa blanca del colegio, un recuerdo que se hacía y que jamás olvidaría. Apretó sus manos contra su corazón, respiró profundo, juntando todo el coraje que tenía, fue directo al punto._

_-Sasuke-kun... ¡te quiero!_

_Las hojas de los arbustos se movían lentamente y mecían sus cabellos, Sasuke giraba lentamente a verla con una sonrisa arrogante y los ojos llenos de audacia. Su corazón latió con mas fuerza... quizá sí... quizá sus sentimientos eran correspondidos..._

_-Sakura..._

_Quizá si era el día despues de todo, quizá este momento quedaría marcado como su momento de gloria..._

_-... De verdad..._

_La verdad está en el sentimiento que le brinda, sabía que funcionaía... o al menos eso creía hasta que ..._

_-... eres una molestia ..._

_Aquella sonrisa... aquella mirada... él sólo se estaba burlando de sus sentimientos. No la quería... era una molestia._

_-Te quiero..._  
_-Molestia, basta_

_Ella quería su final feliz._

_-Realmente te quiero_  
_-Basta de una vez Haruno-san_

_No podía ser cierto_

_-Sasuke-kun... te quiero..._  
_-Haruno-san..._  
_-Te quiero..._  
_-Por favor Haruno-san... para_  
_-Te quiero..._  
_-Eres una molestia, deja de decir cosas sin sentido_  
_-Te quiero..._  
_-El hecho que lo repitas no cambia nada_  
_-Te quiero..._  
_-El mundo seguirá girando aún si lo dices..._  
_-Te... quiero -sintió que sus ojos se humedecían_  
_-¡Basta!... ¡Me estás sacando de mis casillas!_  
_-Te qu-quiero..._  
_-¡Deja de decirlo por favor!_  
_-¡Te Quiero!... ¡Te quiero!... ¡Te quiero!... ¡TE QUIERO!_  
_-¡BASTA! Entiende que eres una molestia desagradable, no me gustas ni nunca lo harás, deja de insistir... te ves patética molestia... _  
_-Sasuke-kun ... yo te qu-_  
_-¡NO ME GUSTAS!_

_Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin que ella lo pudiera prevenir. De pronto en su mente cruzó la imagen de Naruto. ¿Es así como él se había sentido? Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era muy doloroso..._

_-Sakura... por favor, vete_

_No dudo ni un instante más y giró sobre sí para irse corriendo escuchando lasúltimas palabras que siempre le dolerían..._

_-Menuda molestia es..._

_Sólo quedaba correr, escapar de aquel lugar donde esa persona le había rechazado... no quería verlo, no quería sentir nada pero el sentimiento no se iba. Quería que ese momento no existiera, deseaba no haberselo dicho, deseaba no haberlo conocido proque el dolor que ahora le había causado era demasiado grande. No quería verlo. Cruzó en medio de algunos alumnos y en medio del llanto cayó a la fuente._

_-¡Sakura-chan!_

_Esa voz siempre estaba ahí cuando más la necesitaba, esa persona siempre le acompañaba, ¿como es que no podía quererlo si siempre estaba ahí para ella?_

_Sus brazos la sacaron del agua, cargandola como un bebe fue posada al pie de la fuente._

_-Sakura-chan... me asustaste, cuando te vi correr pense que te estaban persiguiendo los de la mafia china_  
_-Naruto..._  
_-Sakura-chan... ¿como te fue con Sasuke?_  
_-Naruto...-empezó a temblar_  
_-¿Qué pasó? Sakura-chan..._  
_-No puedo... no puedo... lo quiero demasiado... pero nunca seré suficiente para él..._

_Aquellos brazos cálidos la cobijaron mojada, la estrecharon junto a esa persona, su amigo incondicional. Lloró como nunca, tratando de despojarse de aquel sentimiento que sólo le estaba haciendo sufrir. Sólo quería tener un final feliz con Sasuke pero nunca pensó que estaría tan lejos de él..._

_Thuump... Thuuump..._

_Los latidos del corazón de Naruto eran suaves y relajantes... le transmitían seguridad. Sintió su rostro calentarse._

_-Sakura-chan-las manos de él cogieron su rostro y lo hicieron mirarle a los ojos-No estas sola._

_Su corazón se aceleró... No podía ser..._

_-Yo siempre estaré contigo..._  
_-Naruto..._  
_-Siempre seremos amigos..._

_Su corazón sintió aquella opresión de antes... ¿porque sentía que se moría con esas palabras?... Naruto era como su hermano... ¿porque justo ahora tenía que sentir esas cosas que solo sentía cuando miraba a Sasuke?_

_El rostro de Naruto se acercaba lentamente al suyo... entreabrió los labios... su corazón se aceleró... no se resistía a ello... cerró los ojos... Sentía su respiración en su mejilla, una calidez pasó por su pecho... _

_Cada milimetro se acortaba y sus respiraciones agitadas se entremezclaban... _

_El momento llegó... la piel se juntó... en un calido beso... en la frente de ella._

_Abrió los ojos._

_-Sakura-chan... al fin lo comprendí... eres como mi hermana, jamás podría verte con otros ojos, sé que ahora está muy mal pero quiero que sepas que siempre contarás conmigo y yo siempre estaré ahí... si pudiera quitarte este dolor, te juro que lo haría... pero no hay mejor remedio que el tiempo... yo te acompañaré hasta que puedas recuperarte y siempre estaré ahí para ti ... y ¿sabes por que?_

_Su estómago se volcó..._

_-Porque yo te quiero..._

_Sintió una calidez extrema... sintió protección..._

_-... te quiero... como una hermana..._

.

* * *

_Fin Flash Back_

_

* * *

_

.

.

-Así es... había rechazado lo más grande que cualquiera pudiese pedir: un amor puro y sincero, creí que cierta persona era lo que siempre busqué... pero me equivoqué  
-Hmm... lo siento  
-Y cuando recién me di cuenta de lo que realmente importaba ya era muy tarde para recuperarlo... realmente soy una chica patética... soy una estúp-  
-No digas eso-sintió un ligero apretón de manos-nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás... sabes, antes de que tu te me declararas, me encontré con Naruto... estaba sonriente... pero lloraba.  
-Huh?  
-Sí...dijo que le había entrado una pajilla en el ojo, pero después me dijo que me estabas esperando y que debía hacerte feliz, porque él nunca podría... debía hacerte feliz o sino la pagaría caro... yo me enojé mucho.. por eso te dije esas cosas horribles... lo siento... creo que fui más que egoísta. Debí decir las cosas apropiadamente  
-Sasuke... repíteme la pregunta que me hiciste al principio...  
-No tiene caso ya... déjalo así...  
-Por favor...

Sasuke la miró... había algo raro en ella. Jamás se comportaría así con él.

-Ok... Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer justo ahora?

-...

-...

-creo que-  
-Yo... quiero... besarte

Su mirada se posó en sus jades y vio la decisión de sus palabras.

-**Sakura... ¿ESTAS LOCA?**  
**-¡Que ##%$$"!" dices !**  
-¡¿Cómo me vas a decir eso así nomás!  
-¡Que tiene de malo!  
-¡Lo dices como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo! Llamen al doctor chapatin!

-Me quieres matar o que!

-Llamen a Doctor House!

-Basta!

-Pasenle el cuy, pasenle en huevo!

-diablos...

Sakura se abalanzó sobre él... sus caderas y sus muslos pasaban cerca de su sexo. Ella se sentó encima suyo y sus manos se apoyaron en el suelo enrejando su cuello.

-Sakura-dijo mirando avergonzado a otro lado-esto se ve mal... ¿podrías bajarte?  
-¡No hasta que me digas **si** me vas a besar!

Sasuke suspiró. Vio la decisión en ella y supo que no se escaparía tan fácilmente de eso. La tomó de la cintura y volteó la situación quedando él encima de ella.

-Sasuke...  
-Sabes bien que no me gustas... ¿que intentas? ¿reformarme? No te va a funcionar...  
-Sasuke...

Esta vez su nombre salió con ansiedad, casi con desesperación... ¿Realmente quería besarlo? Se sentía el peor ser de la Tierra.

-Sasuke... bésame...  
-No me uses para cumplir tus fantasías...

-No fue una fantasía…esto fue un sueño incompleto...  
-No quiero...  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque siento que si comienzo no podré parar...  
-pero-  
-Sigo siendo un hombre Sakura... si mi instinto me lo pide tendre que complacerlo de alguna forma... ¿estás segura?  
**-Si... Sasuke... no me hagas esperar otros 4 años más...**  
-Sakura...

Sakura entreabrió sus labios y enredo sus brazos en el cuello de él acercándolo... ¿Que se proponía? Sasuke confuso acercó su rostro al de ella... sus alientos chocaron, sus narices se rozaron... sus ojos se miraron nítidamente.

Nunca le gustaron las mujeres... pero porque ahora con Sakura así se sentía diferente... sentía que su sexo le clamaba algo... miró su rostro sonrojado, los ojos cerrados, y la corta distancia. Nunca ninguna chica le había hecho sentir de esa forma. Estaba cediendo ante Sakura... la pregunta ahora no era ¿Por que? sino ...

¿Realmente lo haría?

_Sus alientos chocaban y la distancia se acortaba... los latidos de ambos se aceleraban..._

_Sus labios estaban a un escaso centímetro de rozarse..._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_¿Sasuke besará a Sakura?_

_¿Sakura logrará reformar a Sasuke?_

_¿Cuáles son las oscuras intenciones de ambos?_

_¿Cederán ante los impulsos?_

_¿Se volvera ecchi la siguiente escena o sera hentai?_

_¿Alguien exxplicara lo del afro?_

_¿Algun día contare con la astucia del chapulin colorado?_

_Quieren kiss o no kiss, o quieres mas que kiss... o prefieren el super suspenso ..._

_ustedes deciden... cuidense, matta ne ^^_

_xOxOo_

_Take care!_

_By: **Sunako Mikame**  
_


	3. Caricias y Propiedades

Holi, después de años les traigo la continuación de este fic...

Realmente creía que este cap iba a estar aburrido ... pero me las ingenié para darle algo de sentido :D

Explicaré más al final, **NOTA: **hay enlaces (links) de música (es más para fondo musical) los pondré en subrayado para que escuchen.

Son pistas que me emocionaron y me hicieron darle sentido a este cap, creanme ... estaba peor xD !

(los enlaces son tipo bit . ly / aksisds -le quitan los espacios )

Enjoy !

* * *

**FF: Compartiendo el mismo sentimiento**

**Chapter 3: Caricias y Propiedades.**

* * *

Bien, ¿Cómo había pasado esto?

Tan sólo hace unas horas estaban golpeando a un rubio por haberles hecho tener contacto piel con piel , y ahora él estaba encima de ella a punto de darle un … o al menos pensándolo.

Vamos, ellos se odiaban, bueno … quizá no era tan profundo. Sólo se detestaban a profundidad de aquí hacia el centro de la tierra con doblada en la esquina del averno y la casa de Dr. House.

Si bien no eran los mejores amigos, tampoco eran tan indeseables el uno al otro… Él estaba seguro que ella había notado esas cosas atractivas que todas las chicas que se le acercaban decían que poseía, y él por su parte había notado lo hermosa mujer que se había vuelto con el paso de los años.

Si , ella era una chica … plana. Es una pena, pero lo compensaba con las hermosas caderas y los torneados muslos que poseía, sus pequeñas prendas dejaban ver algunas veces su abdomen plano, y su cabello a veces rebelde jugaba adorable y sensualmente a su favor cuando demarcaban sus labios abiertos y sus pómulos sonrosados

—Ahh … no… ahí no, Sasuke-kun

Bien, no comprendía exactamente que le estaba pasando. Ante ella , él era gay. Venga, digamos las cosas claras. Él era gay … pero lo que ella no sabía que era gay sólo por Naruto, no es que le interesara cualquier chico guapo que veía por ahí como William Levy o Brad Pitt. Sólo Naruto. Por lo que tampoco le eran indiferente las formas femeninas.

—Me.. me siento rara … y—aaaaahhh! Mi-mi-cuello … aahh!

Claro, no sólo en la TV veía las modelos, todas las chicas que se le acercaban , para su suerte eran hermosas… pero no provocaban que se perturbara ni que quisiera juguetear un rato con ellas como lo estaba haciendo con Sakura.

Siguió repartiendo besos por el cuello de Sakura mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la parte interna de su muslo cerca de su "privacidad", así como su otra mano pasaba por su cadera y sus nalgas.

—Eres extraña Sakura—la pelirrosa lo miró sonrojada y con intriga y placer—¿No sabes porqué? —ella negó mientras soltó un chillido breve de placer cuando su mano rozaba por fuera de su ropa su privacidad—porque … _me estás excitando._

.

.

* * *

¿QUE?

_Oh dios esas manos … esas manos sabían que tocaban , que querían._

¿acaso era cierto? Sasuke tuvo la desfachatez, la poca vergüenza de decir … que le estaba excitando. ¡Habrase visto semejante osadía!

_No sólo quería que le tocaba los muslos, quería que le acariciara cuanto rincón hubiera en su cuerpo, quería sentir cada fibra de su ser estremecerse por horas y horas, así es: horas. Esa dulce tortura si era necesario_—_y si se podía—debía prolongarse horas… porque… era delicioso._

Bien, tan sólo le había pedido un beso y ahí estaban. Bajo la escalera de la parte más deshabitada de Kikokushijo Gakuen S. No es que no hubiera personas ahí, simplemente era una de las áreas más aburridas de todo el instituto ¿Por qué? Porque era el área de la biblioteca, era el área de almacenamiento y era el área donde estaban los talleres que poca gente solía tomar.

_En algún momento, su enterizo se abrió y con sus ávidas manos, él, subiendo por debajo de su camiseta rozó su abdomen y delineó las formas de su brassier. Se mordió un labio para no gritar como quería ni rogar como no debía, simplemente hizo caso a su único instinto e hizo que su manos pase una y otra vez alrededor de la "sensibilidad" de él._

—Sakura—dijo con voz ronca—no juegues con fuego…

Espera. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Ellos no podían hacer esas cosas.

No.

Se odiaban.

Se detestaban—aclarando.

Entonces… ¿Por qué estaban ahí tocándose y estimulándose?

Ellos no podían.

_¿Por qué?_

—A mi—dijo captando su atención—me gusta—e inmediatamente diciendo estas palabras él se hizo atrás presintiendo lo que continuaba en su oración

—Naruto—sintió como él acomodó su mechón rosa tras su oreja … y luego suspiró.

.

.

* * *

Bien.

Esto estaba demasiado mal.

¿qué le había pasado?

Por kami … ¡Era Sakura!

Si era Megan Fox quizá pudiese haberse perdonado… pero … ¡Era Sakura!

Sintiendo el peso de su conciencia, de su orgullo-solo-gay-por-Naruto , de sus pensamientos martillándole, y de "sensibilidad" "deprimiéndose" . Se levantó y le dio la espalda.

—Sasuke…

—Lo siento.

Se acomodó como pudo sus prendas y su presentación en sí y salió huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia cualquier lugar.

-¡Sasuke!

Bien.

_( bit . ly /12tkdOv )_

Todo estaba jodidamente mal.

Tenía que hablar con alguien, pero ya.

Naruto no podía ser, si le decía pues empezaría a pensar cosas que no son y no estaba de humor.

Tenía que hacer unas llamadas.

.

.

* * *

Estaba temblando.

No sabía que hacer exactamente, o que pensar.

No sabía si tenía que sentir algo, o si estar molesta.

Se arregló el cabello tocando el mechón que él había puesto tras su oreja… y sintió cosquillas en su ser. Se acomodó su enterizo y su camiseta para luego echar a andar en busca de Sasuke.

—¿Por qué lo estoy buscando?

Muy buena pregunta.

No sabía porque quería encontrarle, no sabía que le diría si lo veía.

Corrección del plan: Tenía que evitar a Sasuke.

Se asomó a una ventana tratando de respirar la pureza de la naturaleza.

Veamos, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? _Acabo de casi-tener sexo con Sasuke._ ¿Por qué pasó eso? _Porque yo se lo pedí _¿Tú querías sexo? _Solamente quería poseer sus labios una vez. _¿Para qué? _Para que … para que …_

_En conclusión: Acabas de casi-tener sexo con Sasuke porque se lo pediste para poseerlo una vez._

Oh.

Estaba tan avergonzada.

Ella no era una niña de nuevo, al menos no esa niña que perseguía a Sasuke de esquina a esquina con tal ver algo de su sombra. Y peor aún, con lo que había hecho: definitivamente ya no era una niña.

Ella sólo… sólo quería cerrar esa historia, ponerle un final a eso que nunca existió. Solamente así podría mostrarle a ese Uchiha lo que verdaderamente se podía hacer por amor… por amor a Naruto.

Para ser _gay_ si que sabe** como** hacer sentir bien a una mujer.

Eso le causaba intriga. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno con _eso _siendo _gay?_ ¿No se supone debería ser más indiferente? Sin embargo, pequeñas chispas de la pequeña Sakura de 14 años estaban ahí, sintiendo y sabiendo que aunque no quisiera reconocerlo… no podía dejar al Uchiha atrás. No del todo.

Bueno, quizá no era algo que podía negar… pero tampoco lo aceptaría.

Ella quedó muy destrozada, demasiado cuando aún tan joven, sintió la desilusión del rechazo de su primer gran amor. Que aunque a pesar de haberle rechazado y ella seguirle aún después del rechazo, nunca pudo ser nada.

Ahora entendía porque era, siempre fue por él. Ella también cedió a él: Naruto. Siempre tan cálido. Siempre tan atento con los sentimientos de otros, quizá no con todos… pero cuando se daba cuenta era una de las personas más generosas… a sus ojos.

Ella sabía que probablemente era sólo su visión de chica enamorada engañándole, pero no le importaba. Sabía que le quería … que le quería tanto que al igual que Sasuke, no le importaba que le hiriera (les hiriera) una y otra vez diciéndoles cuan AMIGOs eran … no le importaba, simplemente pensó que con el tiempo… quizá entendería y vería quienes le querían de verdad—más que amigos—era ellos dos. Y—a su parecer—ella.

¿Es normal que el amor duela? ¿Es normal llorar con sólo pensar que no podría pasar? ¿Es normal sentirse caer al vacío aún con la palabra más cálida?

—_Molesta_

—cállate Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Volteó inmediatamente … y no había … ni un alma.

—_Chica tabla_

Miró el infinito pasadizo vacío

—_Si comienzo no podré parar_

Sintió sus piernas temblar

—… _me estás excitando_

Y sus sentidos volaron.

Emprendió carrera hacia cualquier lugar, no quería sentir, no ahora.

Pero su cuerpo le martirizaba, sentía esos hormigueos, sentía sus dedos, sus caricias…

"_ayúdame … Naruto"_

—¡Sakura-chan!

—Naruto…

Un chico rubio venía corriendo a su lado, con el gesto preocupado y con 2 maletines encima.

La pelirrosa atinó a correr a su encuentro y abrazarle como si se le fuera la vida con ello.

El rubio le abrazó y respiró agitadamente en su cuello, causándole hormigueos. Pero no importaba.

—¿Dónde estuviste Sakura-chan?, te estuve buscando todo el rato—le preguntó sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos

—yo… no me sentía bien.

—Eso lo sé, pero donde te perdiste-

—¿lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó más que curiosa

—uhmm … Sasuke me lo dijo, ¡¿Dónde está ese temme?! Me hace saltarme una de las pocas clases que me gustan haciéndome preocupar como si estuvieses secuestrada por la banda emo y se desaparece—expresó disgustado

—Sasuke .. ¿qué?

—Sí… mira.

_Message 11:40 am._

_From: Sasuke-temme_

_Busca a Sakura._

_No está muy bien que digamos…_

_Me preocupa que le pueda _

_pasar algo, así que…_

_Sólo Encuentrala … Por favor._

Esto… esto no podía ser cierto.

"_por favor"_

—Ese Sasuke… usando el "por favor" y angustiándome demasiado … sabe cuanto significa que ÉL use el porfavor … Digo, o sea .. no es que Sakura-chan no lo merezca , sino que … bueno, que lo use de por sí es raro… y , pensé que quizá algo estaba demasiado mal. Pero ya que te veo en una pieza, puedo respirar mejor … Estaba con el corazón en la boca.

Vio como el rubio seguía explicándole su angustia y su travesía en pro de ella.

De alguna extraña forma, se sentía feliz.

Se sonrojó y sonrió.

Naruto se preocupó por ella.

No es que nunca lo hiciera, sino que … se le veía extremadamente molesto y angustiado, era tanto casi como si le importara más que su vida.

Era esa ternura, esa preocupación y dedicación que nunca recibió del pelinegro lo que le hacía acelerar el corazón, esas palabras suaves y con sentimientos, esa mirada profunda, clara y limpia, era eso y mucho más lo que le hacía quererle. Sabía que Naruto nunca la lastimaría a propósito, que la protegería… _es por eso que no podemos estar juntos Sasuke-kun._

—Gracias—dijo abrazándole e interrumpiendo su monólogo—gracias por preocuparte, por cuidarme.

—Te quiero Sakura-chan—dijo aferrándose a ella—Demasiado.

Ella se sobresaltó con ello.

Quizá no era como ella lo esperaba, pero al menos era algo.

—Eres mi hermana—la miró a los ojos—siempre te voy a cuidar

—Claro, yo lo sé—dijo mirando al suelo y tragándose su dolor—por eso, Gracias.

Al verse en el estacionamiento, se subió a su auto seguido por Naruto.

—Vamos por unos helados.

—pero es almuerzo Sakura-chan—dijo con pucheros

—Luego por el rammen—le sonrió tan cálidamente que hasta Naruto se sonrojó

—Let's go !

.

.

* * *

—Me gusta Naruto—dijo tomando un sorbo a su café

Un joven de cabello plateado lo miró escéptico dejando caer sus galletas de coco.

—Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad?

—Si no me quieres creer, me largo y pagas la cuenta.

Estaba enojado y a la vez quería hablar de esto con alguien.

Pero, la única persona que no haría un escándalo estaba ahí siendo escéptico. Un viejo amigo de su antiguo hogar.

—Venga Sasuke, ¡¿me estás bromeando o no!?

—¿Tengo sentido del humor?

Se estaba impacientando.

—Bueno, no es que me lo esperara, pero como que ahora ya sé porque aguantas su olor a calcetines—se mofó tomando su jugo de frutas

Bien, no era el mejor amigo del mundo, pero al menos no le criticaría. Es por eso que le agrada Suigetsu. No te juzga demasiado y es abierto a escuchar.

Su cabeza le dolía.

A horrores.

Los recuerdos, imágenes de lo que había pasado hace unas horas le martilleaban en sí. Aunque por fuera estuviera pareciendo tranquilo, por dentro estaba que buscaba respuestas a lo que pasó.

No se arrepentía del todo, oh no.

Simplemente, que no sabía el porque de sus acciones y eso lo molestaba.

Si pensó en que fueron las hormonas que querían "algo", pero si fuera ello suficiente sería con las otras chicas que conocía.

Jamás pensaría que era un aprovechado, él no era así.

—Te has enamorado

_De ¿Sakura? …_

—¡Jamás!

—Pero si me lo estás diciendo… si te gusta Naruto, y no tienes miedo a decírmelo… pues te has enamorado.

—¿ah?

—Venga, ¿me estás diciendo eso o no? —exclamó desesperado Suigetsu golpeando el vaso con la mesa—O ¿es que es una broma tuya en serio?

Sasuke suspiró.

Le empezó a contar … entrecortadamente y con pocos detalles lo que había pasado.

No es que le gustara Naruto desde infancia, no. Simplemente en los último meses se había dado cuenta de que como amigo no lo veía, y siendo el hombre y Naruto hombre , pues o era hermano o era … pues fue lo otro. Pero tampoco es como si se lo fuese a decir a los 4 vientos, ellos eran… hombres. Contra eso no se podía. Además Naruto no le iba a eso obviamente, llegó a pensar que quizá era confusión suya por parte de la poca juventud… pero a medida que iba queriendo olvidar sólo lograba que eso que "sentía" se hiciera más claro.

Y entonces es que se dio cuenta de otra desventaja, Sakura.

Ella también estaba atraída por Naruto, se veía en sus sonrojos, en sus miradas, en su forma de hablarle y tomarle sutilmente de la mano. Aunque es obvio que ella no haría eso con él, supuso que tampoco lo haría con otro. Naruto era especial.

No era como las personas comunes, incluso era anormal. Si, un estúpido anormal.

No entendía nada, necesitaba que le re-enseñaran todo lo que hacía en el día, necesitaba 6 platos de comida al día, roncaba, no encontraba su propia ropa porque todo estaba tirado alrededor de su departamento, le gustaba ver gossip girl, y quería ser Historiador o arquitecto, para ser una persona muy distraída, aprendía bastante bien sobre la historia y su trazo era impecable. Ponía tanto empeño en ello que hasta a veces dolía el verle, sólo quería ayudarle tanto como pudiese, porque simplemente él siempre le aceptó como era, un huraño, un extraño incluso en su propia familia.

Naruto era de esas personas que tienen calidad y afinidad para escuchar a los demás, quizá no dar los mejores consejos , pero si sabía confortar (un poco) cuando había un problema, por eso no dudo en decirle lo de Sakura (a grandes rasgos). Pero en fin, Naruto era Naruto, y en una extraña manera había cautivado su corazón. Sasuke no iba a hacer algo al respecto, simplemente iba a sentirlo y esperar que si era posible antes de su muerte, ese sentir se fuera.

Había pensado de todo para acercársele sin asustarlo, pero no era lo suyo esas cosas… así que quizá espantando a su peor enemigo podía hacer las cosas más fáciles. Pero entonces pasa esto, como iba a querer espantar a Sakura así, al contrario… por ese pequeño tiempo que existió hubo química y calor al máximo.

—oohhh, así que casi _bam bam_ con una chica… quizá no estés tan perdido como creo… pero y si ¿subconcientemente quisiera enamorarla a propósito?

—¿qué?

—digo, si tanto quieres a Naruto quizá sea natural que quieras verlo sólo para ti, y buscar un momento ebriamente idóneo para lanzarte sobre él, pero estando Sakura cerca, y siendo parte de su amor del pasado… quizá no puedas soportar ello e hiciste eso.

—No es posible…

—Sí lo es…

—No.

—mira.

Suigetsu se paró y se acercó a Sasuke, le tomó del mentón y lamió al costado de sus labios.

—Te voy a enseñar…

.

.

* * *

—¡Este café es buenísimo! —suspiró Sakura estacionándose

—¿venderán almuerzos?

—¡supongo que sí, pero sus helados son deliciosos!

Bajaron del auto y se adentraron en el local, por ser almuerzo estaba algo lleno en mesas , así que fueron más al fondo del local buscando mesas.

—¡Sasuke!

Sakura giró hacia donde Naruto miraba … y empezó a emitir un aura asesina.

—Ese ha de ser su acosador .. oh por dios , ¡¿Que hacemos Sakura-chan?!

—¿acosador? —preguntó escéptica

—aahmmm … si. Es que … bueno , Sasuke es algo famosos entre las chicas … y los chicos—tosió y se sonrojó

¿Se sonrojó? Ay no…

—La idea es que hay un tipo que está buscando a Sasuke hace un buen, y su asistente debe ser ese tipo … un tal Kabuto… es como lo describió: cabello plateado, medio alto, y estúpidamente atrevido!

Sakura estaba perpleja, veía un Sasuke mirando asesinamente a ese tipo, mientras el tal _Kabuto_, le tocaba el cuello e intentaba lamerle el rostro, siendo impedido por Sasuke y su brazo.

—¿qué hacemos? … SAKURA-CHAN ¡! … y si lo secuestran , y si viene la mafia mayonesa y se lo lleva — dijo con cascaditas en los ojos— quien va a pagar el alquiler!

¿Mayonesa? No será la Tailandesa o Japonesa? … Pobre Sasuke, el creyendo que el enemigo está fuera de casa cuando su amigo sólo lo retiene por el dinero (¬o¬)

—Y si se lo llevan y no lo devuelven, ¿quién va a espantar a los niños en Halloween? ¿Quién va a darme de comer? ¿Quién va a guardar mis pantalones? ¿Quién va –

Fue callado por un golpe de Sakura

—Una pregunta más … y ¡el secuestrado por los mayonesa eres tú!

Tenía que hacer algo antes de que Naruto siguiera pidiendo limosnas en las mesas del café.

Se acercó a la mesa de Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

—Suigetsu, basta… te he dicho, no soy gay 100%...—dijo empujándole con su brazo

—Pero te gusta ese tipo… quizá si te enamoras de mi calmemos las cosas—dijo acercándose y rodeándole con sus manos

—jódete, te he dicho que no… ¿ves que estoy muy desesperado como para pedirte hablar contigo?

—Pero aún así estás aquí

—jódete, prefiero morirme afuera ahora , que aquí contigo

De pronto sintió a Suigetsu apartarse. Se sorprendió de que hiciera efecto sus palabras. Volteó a replicarle entonces vio una cabellera pelirrosa enfrentándose a Suigetsu y de pronto…

PLAF

Suigetsu con la cara volteada y la mejilla roja, y una pelirrosa sonrojada a lo máximo.

—¿Sakura?

—¡¿Qué jodidos Sasuke?!, ¡Siempre me pegan cuando estoy cerca de ti o que! ¡Primero la pelirroja ahora una pelirrosa!

—Sakura, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Vio como la pelirrosa se acercó un paso más a él-quien se había parado- y le tomó de la mano.

—¡No te dejaré tenerlo!... ¡Es mío!

—¿así? ¿Acaso tienes pruebas? —dijo burlándose de la situación Suigetsu

—Yo …

—Sakura, basta …. Esto no es—

Y de pronto… Sakura lo besó.

_( bit . ly /10RMuuU )_

_._

_No sé que siento ahora… pero quiero seguir viviéndolo contigo._

_Sólo así siento que es correcto._

_._

—

* * *

OoO

* * *

So, ¿qué opinan?

¿Es un capítulo digno del regreso de este fic?

Uhmmm ... supongo que tendré que esperar mucho a que alguien de digne a dejar review snif : ' (

Pero bueno , espero te esté agradando la historia, estoy tratando de recordar como debía ser la narración.

Disculpenme por haberlo abandonado tanto, pero la universidad me consumió totalmente.

Disculpen por hacerlo tan corto, trataré el siguiente sea un poquito más largo.

y que tenga más aclaraciones :)

Si te gustaron las canciones o algo , puedes dejarme tu recomendación de fondo musical y la puedo incluir en siguientes capitulos :D

UN** FAVOR ENOOOORME !: **pásense de visita a esta página en Facebook, es sobre las personas que nos encanta leer y escribir fanfics (especialmente de Naruto) : **www. facebook / pages /Narufics /342664015779122** (quitenle los espacios :) ) o busquenlo como "**Narufics**" compártanlo y ayuden a hacer la comunidad más grande aún :D !

Dudas críticas, consejos serán bien recibidos :3

* * *

¿_Suigetsu será gay?_

_¿Qué quizo decir Sakura con "mío?_

_¿Quienes son los Mayonesa?_

_¿Los Mayonesa serán de la familia de los "Bracho" o los "Elizondo"? (mucha novela ; w ; !)_

_¿Sabremos que onda con los patitos y el afro?_

_¿Ahora quién ama a Naruto?_

_¿etc etc? (-quien lo responde se gana ... un auutooo ( ? ) )_

_._

* * *

_Hasta lueguito_

_XoXOo_

atte: _SassyDoll_


End file.
